celestia_and_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
In this game your pony has a little bit of every element of harmony in them, although this goes to varying degrees. When you take your elements you rank them from 1-6 (6 being the highest 1 being the lowest) as how important they are to your pony. For instance, Twilight Sparkle would put her magic at a six because that is her element, but she might not find laughter as important so she would rank that as a 1. When rolling you first take the amount of dice in your element and then add them to the appropriate skill. If there isn't any appropriate skill you could end up rolling just your element so be sure to keep those numbers up. But what does each element mean beyond the obvious? Well I'm glad you brought that up. Something to remember is that the elements in question are not based off the element itself (laughter is not how well you laugh) rather based on the pony who the element represents. This is why loyal ponies are a bit more athletic and Kind ponies can intimidate. In this section I included suggestions on how to play characters with varying levels of stats, this doesn't have to be how you play your character. Magic Not only is this the general stat for unicorns, it is also the stat for intelligence. It can be used for being intelligent, gaining intelligence, or using intelligence. Magic also represents your ability to organize and be in control. 1 – you definitely aren't the brightest pony nor are you the most organized, but when push comes to shove you can pull your own, barely. 2 – you were an average pony in the intelligence department, enough to survive and get through school. 3 – The average intelligence of a human who went to college, you know a little of everything and are exceptional at one subject. 4 – Smarter than the average pony, you naturally excel at one subject and know a bit about the rest, if called upon you could organize a small library, or at least a home. 5 – Smarter than most anypony, you know a lot about a lot of subjects. Your intelligence is compared to Celestia herself. 6 – you are a genius, any pony who thinks other wise doesn't understand you. You know a little about every subject, in a few subjects you may find only 6 other ponies in all of Equestria who know how much you do. Laughter Laughter is the general charisma roll. It is not how well you act in a situation rather it is how well you are liked compared to how you act. Those with high laughter may find themselves being loved for seemingly no reason at all, whereas those with low laughter could be fantastic ponies but aren't really noticed. 1 – It is not easy for you to make friends no matter how hard you try. Most ponies avoid you and you are mostly alone. You may have a close group of friends but most ponies outside it are not welcome for some reason. 2 – Maybe you understand society and it's ways but you aren't the one who everypony looks to, in fact most ponies ignore you. Even with your close group of friends it's still hard to make friends with other ponies, you probably don't try but when you do they can like you. 3 – Ponies like you, and you have no problem making friends even if you aren't the most well loved or the one who everypony looks up to. Some ponies have very didactic feelings toward you, some love you some hate you. 4 – ponies like you and some go out of their way to be your friend. You wouldn't call yourself popular or the most noticed in your group but you definitely are more noticed than other ponies. 5 – Every pony loves you even if you don't know why. You have a large group of friends even if you aren't the center of this circle you are a mover and a shaker in the group. You rub elbows with many important ponies who all like you but you aren't the most memorable. 6 – There isn't a pony you've met who doesn't like you, and if there is you could easily sway their minds to think otherwise. You are friends with everypony (figuratively) and know any pony who's any pony. Honesty Earnest would be the word that describes an honest character. Honest characters are often forthwith and have some gumption. Honest characters tend to have a good work ethic and follow it to a T. An honest type character could find themselves with a code of honor or with simpler goals than other ponies. 1 – Everypony knows you lie, most ponies when they get to know you might not trust what you say. This doesn't mean you're a bad pony you just have a problem with the truth. 2 – You aren't very honest, most ponies don't trust you and you often break promises. It isn't that you are a bad pony, just a bit more laid back than you should be. 3 – Even if you aren't always true, you don't lie more than most other poines. Most ponies don't know you as a liar, but you can lie if you need to. 4 – You hate to lie, but the occasional white lie will peak through, after all you are only pony. When ponies find out that you have lied they will be disappointed but not overly shocked. 5 – Most ponies see you as trust worthy. On rare occasion does a white lie peak through, and once in a blue moon you tell a real lie. If a lie you've told has been found out most ponies will be disappointed simply because they don't know you to lie ever. 6 – The last time you told a lie was also the first time. Even if you did tell a lie most ponies wouldn't believe that you did. You hold yourself up to a good work ethic and a good honest life. Loyalty A loyal pony is one who, might not be the smartest, and might not be the most social but they won't let their friends down when they are needed. When a loyal pony isn't helping their friends they might be a bit egotistical and bull headed, and they are known to be a bit more athletic than other ponies. 1 – you might love your friends, but you would sell them out if need be and they know it. You probably aren't that athletic either, which means you wouldn't have trained your body for hard physical tasks. 2 – Many people would compare ponies at this level to Judas they would not go out of their way to betray anypony but when they do it hurts. 3 – normally backstabbing is not in your repertoire but if needed you could get rid of your friends no matter how painful it is. That is to say if ever you needed to, and usually it is a hard choice. 4 – You would never betray your friends unless you had to. You are not the best physically either, but you are better than most ponies. 5 – Everypony knows you wouldn't betray your friends, ever. If the situation was dire enough you still might sacrifice yourself and your goals for them. That isn't to say you would never betray them, but it is highly unlikely. You are also known for being quite athletic and could beat many ponies in a race. 6 – I'll always be loyal to whoever, is what you say. You wouldn't betray anypony unless the situation was extremely dire (for example you are being mind controlled). You are athletic and would beat any pony in a race. Generosity Ponies everywhere know you for giving away love, kindness, and sometimes a little something you've made. Although you are more than generous with presents you might also be a bit of a socialite. The difference between a socialite and a charismatic pony is the simple difference between being loved by anypony, and working your way through society. A socialite pony knows more about manipulating social situations to their (or their friends) advantage. You are also adept at crafting and making things with your hooves (and magic) alone. 1 – You don't like giving away anything, and when the word generous comes up along side your name, most ponies laugh. You aren't skilled at manipulating social situation in your advantage nor are you skilled at little crafts. 2 – You give gifts, maybe once a year, on someponies birthday and it's usually not that good of a gift anyway. Your social skills are lacking, but you can turn a situation in your favor, and you aren't the best at crafting but you can do it. 3 – When it's time to give gifts you do, for instance birthdays and holidays. The gifts aren't always the best but they are better than most other ponies gifts. You aren't the height of society but you find your way, and could take or leave crafting. 4 – Sometimes you give gifts even when you don't need to. You aren't known as the most generous pony but you share what little you can. Most ponies respect your social skills even if you don't always make things go your way. 5 – Everything you have you share, even a little thing like socks. Most of the time you can get ponies to do what you want in a social situation, and you could equate social situations to chess. Although you don't always succeed you are one of the ponies everypony should know. 6 – You are the pony everypony should know, you are the crème de la crème not just another Jane Doe. When it comes to crafting no pony is better than you and others bow at your work. You are known for giving away things at random and sharing everything you have. Kindness The element of Kindness symbolizes the element of always being able to do the right thing at the right time. When it comes to taking care of things that most ponies would ignore you are on top of that, and no pony is better at understanding little critters and that which cannot talk for itself. Although Kindness has its flip side, you have a scary intimidating side, especially if you aren't the most social. Of course the intimidation doesn't have to be like those scary police ponies you've heard about you can always kill with kindness. 1 – Maybe it's not that you are a bad pony, you just don't care for the needs of others and show a stern face all the time. You ignore the smaller voices, especially the ones who aren't very good at talking. 2 – Other ponies wouldn't see you as a beacon of kindness but they don't see you as a beacon of meanness either. You might just forget to be kind, but you aren't an out right jerk, most of the time. 3 – Take it or leave it, other ponies don't know you for your kindness but you aren't a jerk at all. You are known for being kind when given the chance, but you usually just ignore the chance. 4 – You go out of your way to be kind to those who are closest to you and wouldn't ever be mean to them. However, those outside your close social circles might not know about this kindness nor do you brag about it. 5 – You are kind to everypony you come in contact with, which can be a bit scary to some ponies. There isn't a pony who can say a bad thing about you, but if given the chance they might be able to think of one thing. 6 – You are not only kind to everypony but you are kind to nature, and to animals, and to bridges, and well everything. If needed you could intimidate knowledge out of any pony, if they didn't want to give it to you already because you are so nice. If ever you were mean it was only to be kind later. Raising elements Unlike skills elements are your personality. Most ponies expect you to get better at skills, most ponies do not assume you'll be getting better at being a better pony. When you raise an element even by one point you need to change your ponies personality a little bit and even then if you have a reputation not every pony will react right away to your change. Be sure to remember that when you raise your elements mechanically. Elements below 1 or above 6 It is possible to raise your element over 6, however at this level it wouldn't be too noticeable character wise, even if mechanically it changes things. A pony can't have their elements be higher than an eight, and at eight you have entered God tier. Your personality at that point exemplifies the element at all times, and you never change. You may have one element be at zero, although you can't have it any lower. This would give you an extra five experience points, however would make your pony the antithesis of the element. This may also come at the loss of friends so be careful with it.